The adapter, power supply or charger is a popular electronic apparatus used in our daily life. The adapter, power supply or charger is generally employed to rectify and convert commercially available AC power into DC power, so as to supply the required power to operate or charge the power-receiving device, such as printer, notebook or cellular phone.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a diagram illustrating a structure of a conventional adapter. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional adapter includes a housing 11 and a power cord 13. The housing 11 has a surface 12 having a hole for passing the power cord 13 therethrough. The power cord 13 is electrically connected to an internal printed circuit board (not shown in FIG. 1) of the adapter and used as an outlet of the adapter for providing the required DC power to the power-receiving device.
Since the power cord 13 has a length of from about 1 to 10 meters, a special consideration should be given to secure the power cord 13. A strap 14 is widely used to secure a bundled power cord 13 for storage. When the adapter is employed, the strap 14 has to be unfastened in advance and the power cord 13 can be stretched out to connect with a power-receiving device.
However, there still exist some disadvantages in practice by using the above-mentioned strap 14 to receive and secure the power cord 13 of the adapter.
1. The bundling strap 14 is readily lost, because the strap 14 is separable from the housing 11 of the adapter.
2. After the power cord 13 is bundled by the strap 14, the bundled power cord 13 not only occupies a lot of space for storage but also gets entangled with other power cords or wires easily.
3. If the power cord 13 is separable from the adapter, it is easily lost when it is put away in the different place.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic apparatus having a function of receiving a power cord so as to overcome the above problems encountered in the prior art.